


What if I want to kiss you instead?

by hopisunshine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I cant stop writing fluff, Just pure taegyu fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, They pretend to be enemies but theyre not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopisunshine/pseuds/hopisunshine
Summary: Taehyun and Beomgyu were always bickering and fighting for Dahee’s heart. They used to be friends, but when the girl arrived at their school and both boys realized they had feelings for her, they started to challenge each other to see who would ‘get the girl first’. Things change when Taehyun suddenly realizes he doesn’t like Dahee as much as he thought.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	What if I want to kiss you instead?

Every day Taehyun and Beomgyu would wait for Dahee at the school’s gate. They never talked, but they would keep glancing at each other and rolling their eyes every time they met. They used to be good friends, not super close but not strangers either. But after Dahee transferred to their school everything changed between them. Beomgyu, being the social butterfly he is, approached her first and they quickly became friends. He introduced her to Taehyun and they started to hang out every day at lunch and some days after school. At first, they were all just friends enjoying each other’s company. They ate together, they went out together, did homework together, studied together. It went like that for a couple of months, until Beomgyu started to catch feelings. He was insecure at first, not wanting to ruin their friendship, he kept quiet and enjoyed what they had. But it came to the point that it was unbearable for him to keep his feelings hidden and he confessed.

“ _ Dahee, I like you _ ” He blurted out one afternoon when they were studying together. Dahee and Taehyun looked at him as if he had grown two heads. She didn’t answer right away, caught too out of guard to react. She blushed when it finally sank in and smiled sheepishly at him.

“ _ I don’t know what to say _ ” She said and he smiled at her and brushed it off.

“ _ It’s okay. I just needed to let it out. But so that you know, I intend to make you like me back _ ” 

They smiled at each other and went on with their study session, unaware of Taehyun’s troubled face. After that episode, Beomgyu kept his word and didn’t miss a chance to flirt with Dahee. He got braver when she timidly flirted back and asked her out on a date. Things were going pretty well for them, they went on a few dates and had loads of fun. But someone was not happy with their new setting. Taehyun kept going on their study sessions and meetings, but he was always quiet, quieter than usual. He didn’t know why, but he would always get annoyed seeing them flirting in front of him. He tried to be happy for his friend, but all he felt was annoyance and jealousy. ‘ _ Maybe I like Dahee too _ ’, he thought one day when he was trying to understand why it bothered him so much. He tried to ignore his feelings for the safety of their friendship, but it got way up in his head.

“ _ I like Danhee too _ ” Taehyun said out of the blue in, yet again, another study session. Dahee and Beomgyu looked at him wide-eyed.

“ _ What did you say? _ ” Beomgyu thought he heard it wrong the first time and asked his friend to repeat it.

“ _ I said, I like Dahee too _ ”

“ _ Well, too bad for you then cause we are going out already _ ” Beomgyu huffed in annoyance.

“ _ Shouldn’t you ask what Dahee wants first? _ ” Taehyun quirked his eyebrow challenging Beomgyu.

“ _ Sure. Dahee, do you want to keep going out with me or do you like Taehyun too? _ ” They both looked at her eagerly waiting for an answer. The girl looked at them troubled and kept quiet not knowing what to say. After several minutes of intense staring and the boys throwing daggers at each other, Dahee finally made her decision.

“ _ Would you mind if I wanted to go out with Taehyun too? I’m not sure yet if I like any of you, but I would like to give it a fair try… _ ” She said shyly, watching Beomgyu’s reaction closely. He smiled at her.

“ _ Of course! You can go out with him. Soon you’ll realize I’m much better than him anyway _ ” Beomgyu smiled cockily. 

“ _ You’re so full of yourself. Just wait until you come crying because she chose me instead of you _ ”

“ _ Game on _ ”

And that’s how it started. Dahee would go on multiple dates a week and was constantly showered with praises and gifts from both boys, both trying their best to catch her attention. Taehyun would bring her a flower and Beomgyu would show up the next day with a whole bouquet. Or maybe, Beomgyu would play a song for her, and Taehyun would compose and sing for her. It was childish, they both knew, but they couldn’t stand losing for the other so they kept going for months. Back to the school gate, they would wait for her every day. That day being no exception. Beomgyu was the first one to see Dahee and ran to her, linking their arms together to walk her to class. Taehyun followed right after, walking by her other side in silence while Beomgyu talked nonstop. They walked her to class and left to go to their own classroom, walking side by side, but not speaking with each other. Taehyun side-eyed Beomgyu who was jumping around and giggling on his own, because Dahee agreed to watch this movie he has been wanting to see for a while, and smiled at his childishness. 

They had lunch together like they always did and went to Dahee’s home after school to study for an upcoming test. Beomgyu was too excited about his date to study and kept rambling while the other two chuckled at him and proceed with their studies. Taehyun gave up on studying at some point and observed Beomgyu while the boy kept talking to himself. He never noticed how fluffy and soft his hair looked and how it would bounce around every time Beomgyu was moving too much. Or how his eyes would turn into lines when he smiled too hard and he would open his whole mouth to laugh out loud. He never noticed how beautiful his features were. The little dimple that appeared every once in a while, the sharp yet soft gaze, the thin and pinkish lips. Without even noticing, Taehyun was falling. Or maybe he already did.

After a few weeks, Taehyun finally started to acknowledge his feeling. He kept going out on dates with Dahee, but all the time he spent with her, he was actually thinking about his friend and how he would like to have those dates with him. Dahee started to notice he wasn’t paying as much attention to her as before and decided to ask him about it.

“ _ Taehyun-ah, is something wrong? _ ” She asked when they sat down after taking a walk around the Han river.

“ _ Hm? No. Why? _ ”

“ _ You seem distant lately. Did I do something to upset you? _ ”

“ _ No! I’m so sorry… It’s not you, I just have too many things in my mind _ ”

“ _ Like what? _ ”

“ _ Just… Things _ ” He said, spacing out, lost in his own thoughts.

“ _ Like Beomgyu? _ ”

“ _ Yeah… Wait. No! _ ” Taehyun looked at her wide-eyed and she giggled.

“ _ Don’t worry, I already know _ ”

“ _ Know what? _ ”

“ _ That you like him _ ”

“ _ Am I that obvious? I didn’t even know my feelings towards him until a few weeks ago _ ”

“ _ You’re not. And even if you were, Beomgyu wouldn’t notice _ ” They chuckled, their friend was too oblivious of his surroundings to notice small things like this.

“ _ How did you know? _ ”

“ _ Well… I always had a feeling. When we started to go out you stopped talking to us and whenever he would flirt with me you would glare at him. It was quite entertaining to watch honestly _ ” She giggled making Taehyun blush. “ _ But I was never sure about it. When you said you liked me too I figured I was wrong about it, but then every time he would do something for me I saw the way you looked at him. It was written all over your face that you wanted him to do those things with you instead of me. That’s when I noticed you weren’t even aware that you liked him. That’s why I kept going with this double dating thing. I wanted to see how long would take you to figure it out. How did you by the way? _ ”

“ _ I don’t know. On one of our study sessions, I just observed him and I felt things I’ve never felt before. Then I started to notice and it’s exactly like you said, I wanted him to do those things with me. When I realized I had fallen _ ”

“ _ He is quite charming I must admit _ ” Taehyun nodded agreeing with her.

“ _ Do you like him though? Cause I know he likes you and if you like him too I’m willing to give up _ ” He looked at her apprehensive.

“ _ I don’t. I’ve been meaning to end this for a while, but I didn’t know-how. I don’t want to hurt him _ ”

“ _ What are we going to do? _ ” Taehyun never felt so lost like this before.

“ _ How about I end things with both of you and you confess? _ ”

“ _ Isn’t it too early? _ ”

“ _ Maybe. But haven’t you waited enough? What if he finds someone else? Are you going to wait for him then again? _ ” Taehyun nodded. She was right. He couldn’t take the risk of losing Beomgyu again when he had just figured out that he liked him. Going home that day, Taehyun cursed himself for being so oblivious and stupid. He thought he liked Dahee because he was feeling jealous, but it was never about her. It was always Beomgyu who had his heart.

A few days later, Dahee did as she promised and ended everything with them. Beomgyu didn’t understand why and begged several times for her to rethink, but she was sure about her decision. Before leaving them alone, she looked at Taehyun and gave him a look of encouragement. He asked Beomgyu if he wanted to hang out at his house and eat ice cream. Beomgyu said yes. He spent a good amount of hours crying nonstop, Taehyun patting his back and brushing his hair again from his face.

“ _ Why are you not upset? _ ” Beomgyu asked when he saw Taehyun didn’t shed a single tear. “ _ Didn’t you like her too? She just dumped us both you know? _ ”

“ _ I know. I thought I liked her too but turns out I never did _ ”

“ _ What? Then why did you keep trying and annoying me? _ ”

“ _ Cause you’re fun to annoy _ ” Taehyun teased receiving a light slap from the other. “ _ In my defense, I didn’t know I didn’t like her until recently _ ”

“ _ How did you find out? _ ”

“ _ Because I actually like someone else _ ”

“ _ You do? Who is it? _ ” Beomgyu smiled excitedly, the sadness and heartbreak long forgotten.

“ _ I’m not telling you _ ”

“ _ Why not? Are you scared I’m going to try and steal them? _ ”

“ _ Not at all. You don’t stand a chance _ ” He smiled.

“ _ Why not? I’m Choi Beomgyu! Have you seen my face? I look amazing. Anyone would be so lucky to have me as their boyfriend _ ”

“ _ Can’t disagree with that _ ” Taehyun chuckled.

“ _ Tell me who it is! _ ”

“ _ What if I say it’s you? _ ”

“ _ I’m serious! _ ”

“ _ Me too _ ” Beomgyu stared at him for a few minutes, silence engulfing them. Taehyun started to regret saying it.

“ _ Wait… Are you serious? _ ” Beomgyu was having a difficult time processing this new information, Taehyun nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything. “ _ YOU LIKE ME? WHY? _ ”

“ _ Have you seen your face? You look amazing _ ” Taehyun mimicked the other and smiled.

“ _ Stop teasing me! _ ” Beomgyu said pouting.

“ _ I like you Beomgyu _ ”

“ _ I… Taehyun, I... _ ”

“ _ It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything. But so that you know, I intend to make you mine _ ” Taehyun blinked making Beomgyu blush twelve different shades of red.

And just like that, Taehyun fell even harder for Beomgyu. He hoped that, in a few weeks, they would share together the moments he waited so long for.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: they end up dating and sharing lots of moments together 🥰
> 
> Hope you liked this one... Thank you for reading! Tell me your thought in the comments or at curiouscat.me/miniminination
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter @miniminination <3


End file.
